


Paper and Glass

by PhilociraptorSquad



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilociraptorSquad/pseuds/PhilociraptorSquad
Summary: Owen and (f)Reader celebrate their first anniversary, the Paper Anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] = Your name  
> [Y/F/F] = Your favorite flowers

You blink a couple of times as the light fills the room. You take in a deep breath and smile as you hear Owen wake.

"Good morning, Mr. Grady." You say softly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grady." He moans in a sleepy voice. You can feel your heart flutter; you've always found his voice to be extremely sexy when he was sleepy.

"Happy anniversary."

"Mm, happy anniversary." He mumbles as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you tightly to his bare chest. You pur in agreement as he places soft kisses on the back of your neck. You smile to yourself as thoughts of the last year swim through your head. You wonder how you ever got to be so lucky; how you had managed to find someone as kind and as gentle and as loving as Owen. Someone who makes you feel like you can fly, while knowing that you'll be safe back on the ground. Your smile widens as you think about how you had never really believed in soul mates until you met him.

"Do I have to go to work today?" Owen groans into your hair.

"Well, one of us has to be there." You sigh at the thought of him leaving. Somehow, you managed to get the day off for once, he was not so lucky.

"Fine, but I'm coming home for lunch." He whines.

"I mean, I can always come with you to work." You tease.

He hums as though he is considering it. "No, you should stay home and rest up for tonight."

"Are you finally going to tell me what you have planned?" You ask with high hopes.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, Babe?" He teases you back.

You let out a heavy sigh as you look at the clock on your nightstand. "Time to get up. How about I make some breakfast while you're in the shower?" You ask getting out of bed.

"How about you join me, then make breakfast?" He counters.

"Not a chance!" You chuckle.

"Fine, then how about you join me and we just skip breakfast?"

"Owen, no!"

"Okay." He whines like a child as he crawls out of bed, causing you to laugh.

You flinch slightly as Owen suddenly comes up behind you, while you stand at the stove, wrapping his arms around your waist. You catch a whiff of his shampoo as he places his chin on your shoulder and begins to gently rock you from side to side.

"So what are you planning to do with yourself all day?"

"Hm, probably catch up on some reading, maybe watch a movie." You smirk to yourself as you think of something that would really get his goat. "I don't know, I might even dance around in my underwear and one of your shirts à la Risky Business. Who knows." You say casually while flipping over the pancakes.

"Oh my God, _Babe!_ You can't just say these things! It's not fair!" He whines while burying his face into your neck. You just giggle and pat him on the head.

You are loving your day off so far. You are watching your favorite movie, eating a bag of your favorite chips, while your favorite scene, that you can quote verbatim, plays on the tv screen. How could it possibly get better than this? You raise an eyebrow as you hear a knock on the door. A bit early aren't you, Dear? You open the front door and are taken slightly aback when, instead of your hubby, you see a delivery man.

"Are you Y/N Grady?" He asks without looking up from his clipboard.

"I am."

"Sign here." He shoves his clipboard and a pen into your hand. After you sign, he bends down and picks up a beautiful crystal vase of [Y/F/F] off of the porch. He hands it to you and is gone in an instant.

You grin from ear-to-ear as you smell them. You notice that the water looks a little depleted, so you head towards the kitchen to get them some more. You spot a note amongst the petals and decide to stop to read it.

_"My Dearest Wife,_

_One year ago today, I was pleased to discover that dreams really do come true, that wishing on stars isn't just for children, and that working with creatures that went extinct millions of years ago isn't as exciting as just being in the same room as you._

_Every day you continue to be my rock, my cheerleader, and my best friend. I'll never know how I got to be so lucky as to have found someone like you. Someone who makes me laugh at the stupidest of jokes. Someone who makes my knees go weak just by saying my name. Someone who I can look at and just know that every little thing will be okay. Someone who holds the galaxy in her eyes. You are my starlight and my sky._

_I look forward to expanding our family beyond our scaly children and to spending at least another sixty years with you. Most of all, I look forward to getting that damn cake out of the freezer!*_

_All my love forever,_

_Your Dear Husband"_

You let out a small laugh as you read the last line, tears beginning to form in your eyes. You take a step and slip in a small puddle that has formed from a tiny leak in the vase. Luckily, you catch yourself from face-planting, however, you jerk just enough for the vase to fall from your grasp. You are now trapped in a colorful minefield of [Y/Fav/Flower] and shattered glass.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" You hiss at the floor. You sigh angrily then begin to scan the room to see how far the glass has spread out. Of course, Owen had to get the big vase, the sentimental jerk. You shake your head at your misdirected anger. You try to find a clear spot that you might be able to jump to, but the glass has a wide coverage and you have bare feet. You begin to get very frustrated as you stand there with absolutely no place to go. You think that you can perhaps jump onto the kitchen island, but decide not to in the event that you'd miss. You turn your attention to the couch, letting out a groan as you see that it is even further than the island. You are about to scream in frustration until you hear a key unlatching the front door.

"Owen..." You whimper desperately as he walks in.

"Hey, Honey- whoa!" His eyes drop down to the mosaic at your feet. "You know, if you didn't like the flowers, you could've just said so." He chuckles.

You put your hands on your hips with a roll of your eyes. "Shut up and help me!" You laugh.

You cringe ever so slightly as you hear the glass crunch beneath his boots. You feel all of your worries melt away as he wraps his arms around you, picking you up bridal style. You pull him into a slow and passionate kiss. It takes him slightly by surprise, but his lips quickly fall into sync with yours. You pull back and stare into his green eyes, the corners of your mouth turn up into a soft smile.

"I got your note. So, I guess you kind of like me, huh?"

"Well, I guess kind of, a little bit." He shrugs while giving you his signature smirk.

"Well then, how about after we get this cleaned up, I'll try and see if I can get you to like me a little bit more?" You whisper in his ear.

"I don't know, that could take quite awhile. You're not a very likable person." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll have to try my very best then."

**Author's Note:**

> *[A/N: There is a wedding tradition where the married couple take the very top tier of their wedding cake and freeze it until their first anniversary, at which time they eat it.]


End file.
